


My other Half---Soulmates

by TheKiteRunner



Category: With Caution (With or Without #2)
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Werewolf Mates, omega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 14:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14114097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKiteRunner/pseuds/TheKiteRunner
Summary: Jake & Remi are finally living together happily. They can finally enjoy their happy married(mating) life now. :)





	My other Half---Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short story about their happily ever after :)

"Remi, wake up!"  
"Hmm."  
"Wake up pup."  
"What time is it?"  
"Its 8 o'clock already." Jake said while nuzzling his face against Remi. He kissed his nose, then his cheek and finally that beautiful jaw. 

Remi was so happy. He loved it when Jake gets all cuddly. It's an odd contrast to his normally dominating mate. After living together, they have been waking up like that every date. Remi kissed back and finally got up. 

"Okay, time to wake up, pup. You'll get late for work."  
Smiling, Remi lazily kissed back more. He loved it when Jake calls him pup.  
"Yeah. Let's have breakfast." Remi replied back kissing him again for good measure. 

After that, he went and got a shower. When he came out, he could smell the coffee and Sterling's never ending questions. Time to go and save Jake, Remi thought while chuckling. When he got inside the kitchen, Sterling looked up and smiled. 

"Morning." Sterling said.  
"M'rng." 

Jake brought the toast, coffee and butter in the table. He kissed Remi's forehead as he sat down. Sterling snorted. Remi met his gaze and raised a brow. 

"How's Rhys? Did he came back from the job."  
Meeting his brow, Sterling snorted more and replied, "Yes, he's coming today and don't be an asshole."

Jake smiled and shook his head. Rhys was still stick on waiting for Sterling to reach college. It was always fun to tease his little brother. 

"What time will you back home." Jake asked.  
"I only have morning shift. I'll be back by 3 pm." Remi replied.  
"Yeah. Don't forget about the dinner."  
"I won't."

Remi smiled while eating his breakfast. Did Jake really think he'll forget about their dinner together. With everything going on with the pack and moving together, they didn't get enough time to spend together. So, Jake came up with the idea of going on a romantic dinner and have a nice date. It was such an amazing idea, Remi immediately agreed to it. 

After Breakfast, Remi got dressed to go to work. While looking for his watch, Jake came from behind and groped his ass.  
"Husss. I'll be late." Remi said shaking his head.  
"But, it's such a nice ass. I can't keep my hands off it." 

Remi turned around and put his hands around Jake's neck and kissed him hard. They stayed liked that for sometime. They were both panting when they finally parted from each other. 

After that, Remi went to work and couldn't stop thinking about Jake all day. His shift finally ended for what it seemed like a eternity. He hurried back home. Jake wasn't back yet. So, he turned and went to their room. He decided to shower. It felt special. So, he wanted to be ready. 

Jake was waiting for him when he got out. Smiling he came and kissed his forehead. Remi nuzzled into his hands. Chuckking, Jake bit his ear and whispered,"Not now, pup."

They both got ready for dinner. It was supposed to be a classy dinner place. So, they had to dress nice but they couldn't get their hands off each other. It was funny considering it was already one year in their relationship but they still couldn't keep their hands off each other. If anything, the desire has only intensified. Remi smiled at the thought. 

Finally, they got ready and got inside Jake's car. They were driving to a pretty well off part of the city. Remi was just awed at the way Jake looked. His mate was always a handsome man but today he looked more than good. The suit made his shoulders look more broader, the pants outlined his long legs and that tie gave him a classy look. 

"I'll push you down right in the car if you keep leering at me like that."  
"Yes, sir. I would very much like that." Remi used a deep intimate voice. He wanted to reel his mate. Groaning Jake squeezed his thigh. The scent of arousal was in the air. 

Jake parked his car at a very expensive looking place. They went inside and the place looked amazing. It had beautiful interior with perfect lighting. A waitress came and showed them towards their table. They were seated in a couple lounge. 

Remi looked around the place. It looked nice and there was a pretty amazing view of the city from the window. It must have cost a fortune, Remi thought. Jake was watching him. He smiled and put hus hands on the table. Jake took his hands and squeezed it. They kept on looking at it each other like that. A waiter came and put the menus in the table. 

Jake smiled and looked at the waiter. The waiter smiled and announced the evening specials. After listening Jake asked about the wine specials and ordered the wine. He looked back at Remi and asked him to order. Remi ordered french food and Jake also ordered the same. 

After a while, their wine came. Remi drank it. It was so delicious. He was impressed at his mate's choice. Jake realizing his reaction just smiled more. They kept on talking to each other while the evening passed. The food was so delicious. Remi wasn't sure he had eafen anything so delicious.

The rest of the evening passed perfectly. They talked about all kinds of things and laughed a lot. After dinner they had deserts. It was also really delicious. Then, Jake took out his card and put in the bill and gave to the waiter. Remi wanted to pay too but Jake had already insisted that it was his idea and he'll pay for it. Remi protested but Jake just shut him with a kiss. 

After dinner, they went to their car and started driving for home. Remi could scent his mate's arousal and he was also totally hard. His dick was so hard in his pants. Jake looked at him and then at the bulge in his pants and looked satisfied. Tonight was going to be fun, Remi thought. 

Jake pushed him against a wall as soon as they reached inside their room. It was a hungry and demanding kiss. Remi gave him as much as he got. Jake just slammed their mouths, his tongue probing inside and biting his lips. 

They went on kissing like that for some time and finally Jake pushed back.  
"Get off those clothes and lie in the bed, pup." Jake demanded voice all rough and sexy.  
Shuddering Remi replied,"Yes sir."

He took off his clothes and watched Jake do the same. He nearly got distracted. He pushed all his clothes aside and went in the middle of the bed. He saw Jake pushed down his boxers and his dick slammed against his stomach. Remi licked his lips. It looked so proud and delicious. He wanted to take it deep inside his mouth and swallow it whole. 

Jake smiled at Remi's leering. His eyes had already shifted and the cannies were already out. Remi realized his eyes was already shifted too. Jake climed the bed and pinned Remi down. He started kissing him from his neck to down his body. He kissed and bited him. Jake's marking me, Remi thought. It just made him even more turned on. 

Then, Jake got up and Remi whimpered at the loss of contact. He smiled and brought the cuffs from the beds. He clamped them slowly in Remi's wrists. Remi loved submitting to Jake. Right now, all he wanted was to please his mate. 

Jake came back down kissing Remi. He bited at his necks, shoulders and finally his nipples. Remi shuddered. Pleased with the reaction, Jake bite more on his nipples. He used his other hand to rub his other nipple. Remi loved nipple play and Jake enjoyed to it. Soft moans escaped his mouth as Jake bited more and started licking it. Remi couldn't stand the pleasure. He was writhing and moved his hands. 

Satisfied with the reaction, Jake just urged more. Remi wanted more.  
"J-Ja-Jake."  
"Ummm what is it, pup."  
"Can't stand it anymore."  
"What do you want." Jake replied standing up. 

He took Remi's leg and spread it apart. Remi should have been embarrassed but he wasn't. He loved it when Jake took incharge and got aggressive. He started licking and biting in his inner thighs. Remi enjoyed the touch but he needed his mate inside him, badly. 

Sensing his arousal, Jake snapped his hips and asked,"What do you want, pup."  
"You. I want you."  
"Hmm. How do you want it." Jake said while slowly putting his fingers inside his hole. Remi shuddered.

"I want your dick deep inside me."  
Chuckling, Jake pulled his finger back. He adjusted the tip of his cock outside Remi's asshole and slowly pushed inside. Remi clutched the restraints and started pushing back. Before long, Jake was deep inside him. 

Catching his legs above, Jake started moving inside him. It was slow rhythem at first. Then slowly, he started moving faster. Remi pushed back and started meeting the thrusts. Jake started slamming harder and sent jolts of pleasure inside him. 

"Mo-More-Harder, Jake."  
Grinning, Jake pushed harder inside him. Remi liked it rough and didn't mind the begging. He knew Jake loved it when he begged. Then, it hit his prostate. Remi moaned loudly. Jake just pushed more harder. Remi moaned and begged for more and more. 

"Do you love it, pup."  
"Yes sir. I love you so much."  
"Love you too. Now, move faster."

Writhing, Remi pushed harder. The restraints clanked but he didn't care. Right now, all he could think about was pleasure. Jake keeped rubbing his prostate and thrusted harder. He knew he wouldn't last much. 

Jake grabbed his dick and started stroking it. Remi moaned.  
"Do you want to come, pup."  
"Yes sir."  
"Then, say it loudly."  
"I very much want to come sir."

Snapping his hips Jake thrusted more and stroked his dick. Before long, Remi came and his cum went through his stomach to all the way to Jake. Remi saw stars then. With one thrust, Jake also came his inside him. He was filling Remi up. 

Remi loved the feeling of being filled inside. He felt warm and safe. Jake fell on top of him. He was panting and breathing loud. Remi was doing the same. For some time, they couldn't move. They both came so hard. 

Slowly, Jake got up and moved the restraints from Remi. Then, he moved slowly and pulled Remi close to him. Remi nuzzled his face in his arm and put his hands around him. The cum was between them and the thought made Remi happy. 

He was so happy with his mate. He felt belonged. He felt safe with Jake. He was his family, his everything. Remi nuzzled even closer and Jake pulled him more. They both belonged with each other. They were each other's halves. 

"I love you, Jake."  
Smiling Jake replied, "I love you too,pup."

They felt asleep in each other's arms. 

 

***

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!!  
> I recently got into Without Reservations series & I absolutely love this couple.  
> They are just too adorable :D  
> Theyare my favorite couple throughout the series


End file.
